


Clones

by Magalona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Maybe a little bit..., Mention of past abuse/rape, Multi, No I am not ashamed, Shameless Smut, Smut, smuppity smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magalona/pseuds/Magalona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set almost a year after my "Wedding Day" fiction. Sigyn has terrible nightmares and Loki has to find a way to appease her... A very smutty way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I 

 

The scream was blood-curling and brutally woke Loki from his peaceful slumber.  
He was clear-minded in seconds, not only because of his military training that implied being up at ungodly hours, but also because he knew what was going on and what he had to do.  
The wailing, terrified figure lying next to him was his wife, Sigyn, “Fire-head”, daughter of the Fire-King Sothorn, and she was having another one of her horrible night terrors. 

They've been married for nearly a year. It was only six months since his wife's hateful brothers had fled Asgard with their tails between their legs and Loki's threats ringing in their ears. Loki wanted them dead or, at least, rendered harmless. Both for the horrible treatment they gave to their only sister and for getting them out of the way so the Fire-kingdom could be for him and his wife, someday. With Loki, pleasure and business were always closely intertwined. Except for one excruciating thing, something that seemed almost too much for him to bear. Although he also bore it with great joy.

Loki loved Sigyn. Sigyn loved Loki. When he thought about it, it was a crystal clear truth that tore him apart with both pain and bliss. He wasn't ready for such an un-Asgardian love. They completed each other. Their minds were intimately linked. Their first night, which was incredibly sweet and awkward, brought them the surprise of their connection and Sigyn's new-found powers.  
For the Fire Princess was a “Fire-Head,” a powerful psychic that just needed the perfect mate to develop her gift. Sometimes Loki wondered if the intensity of his bond with Sigyn, the fact that he could feel her thoughts, her heart, her soul, wherever he went, wherever she was and the fact that she felt the same towards him, was due to him only or if it would have worked with someone else. He didn't want to know, really. At first, Sigyn was supposed to be Thor's wife. Loki had taken his place a bit out of spite, a bit for defiance and a (very) large bit because he felt isolated and hoped for something more meaningful. Each time he caressed his wife's amazing mane whose multiple shades of red and gold imitated flames (the reason why her kind were called “Fire-heads”), he couldn't believe how clever he had been to accept this match and how lucky he was. 

He was happy. The happiest man on Asgard each time she turned to him and smiled. He could do anything for her because she brought him everything he ever wanted, attention, admiration, love and, last but not least, the possibility of being king someday. She was his, his treasure, and he was amazed at the thrill the idea of belonging to her, gave him. Now, he couldn't live without her. 

That was why her nightly terrors crushed his heart because he knew exactly what was going on in her head, deep in the recess of her tormented mind, things she had buried so deep he couldn't see. Because she was too scared and ashamed to talk to him about it, least of all show him.  
“Love, my love, wake up, it's me!”  
Her eyes were wide and hallucinated. She was not fully awake yet. In front of her, the horrors she endured were still dancing and mocking her. She couldn't see yet the clear figure and emerald eyes of her mate. That man who saved her and gave her freedom. Her husband.  
She vaguely focused on his worried face, her hands touching his face hesitantly. She sighed and the visions decayed to leave space to the anxious expression, the soft thin lips, the pale skin, the jet-black hair and the well-known and loving piercing eyes. She put her brow on Loki's

Love, he send through his bond.  
You, it's you, she send back. 

He engulfed her in his arms, covered her with his body. She sighed again, closed her eyes and let herself lie down on the pillows and the furs. He started then the now familiar and reassuring dance of their lovemaking. His caresses confident and exploring, his kisses possessive and sweet, sometimes a bite on her neck that made her exhale a particular moan, his knee gently parting her legs, knowing that he had the unsaid permission. 

In those moments, and that was contrary to her habit, she was sadly passive. 

This was not her at all. This was not the ardent lover that demanded him and claimed him. The wild girl that rode him until he begged for mercy. The only one to deliciously break him and make him glad for it. This was a silent acceptance, a sort of absence, an incapacity to participate. He could do to her the things she didn't like, if he wanted it, and she would let him because she simply could not be present in the moment. Loki hated it because he knew she wasn't acting the lifeless doll on purpose, she couldn't do anything else. 

Loki never asked what happened exactly between her and her brothers. He had had visions of her and her older brother, the so-called Fire-King Sodarn, an animal (and calling him an animal was an insult to actual, proper animals). Those visions were ghastly, proof that he, at least, had sexually assaulted her. Loki had been Sigyn's very first lover but Loki knew perfectly that much damage could be done to a woman and still leave her virginity intact. Maidenheads and the fuss males made about it were over-rated in Loki's mind, a proof of nothing. It made him chill just thinking what could have happened. He only had partial images but enough to make him sick. Yet, he wasn't sure that forcing Sigyn to talk about it would help. It could possibly make things worse. He held her unconsciously tighter and accelerated the rhythm of his pondering, as if his own possession of Sigyn could erase the aggression she endured.

Love, it hurts. The bond painfully sang.  
Forgive me, love. He answered.

Loki kissed her more gently and slowed down. He climaxed but without the completion of knowing she had had her pleasure too. He held her even tighter, waiting for her to calm down and go back to sleep. He heard a tiny thump on the bed and an indignant mewling. Silinn, Sigyn's black and white stray cat, was getting back on his rightful place after fleeing the racket his mistress was making. Life in the palace had turned the cute fleabag into a spoiled, ungrateful thing, Loki thought, caressing the scornful mouser. Darn selfish fur-ball had no compassion for Loki's lack of sleep or Sigyn's angst.

It was a problem he knew not how to fix. How can you protect someone from her private horror, her own fears... against herself ?  
For days, after her nightly terrors, she wouldn't let him touch her mind as she used to. She was scared to show him her subconscious. Loki was a little hurt by this lack of trust, but he respected her will. He knew she was the one embarrassed by her confusion and he didn't want to complicate the situation by being forceful.  
But he had to find a way. To show her there was nothing to fear any more.  
He had an idea but it was really “risqué”... If it went wrong, that could be a motive for divorce...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter... with smut !

The palace was on fire. It was filled with screams of horror, clashes of weapons and armors, cries of war and despair. She could see the fierce body of her brother-in-law, the Mighty Thor, lying on the ground, his head opened in a mess of blood. Dead. Mjöllnir lying next to him, useless. She could see her father-in-law, the All-Father surrounded and kneeling in defeat. His wife, Queen Frigga, screamed somewhere in the distance. Sigyn couldn't see what was happening to her. Asgard was falling.  
And Loki, her love, Loki...  
Her brother, Sodarn, that pig covered in Asgardian blood was holding the raven-haired head whose lips she kissed countless times, the emerald eyes now lifeless... The pig was laughing shaking the ghastly remains of her dead love, laughing, taunting...  
Sigyn screamed in madness. 

Once again, Sigyn awoke in her own marital bed, once again, she fell in the safety of Loki's arms. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel him caressing her hair, her thigh, her face, her waist, her breast, her... 

Wait, what ? 

Did her husband grow arms and hands overnight ? For it was impossible for him to touch her in all those places at the same time !  
She opened her eyes and guessed she was dreaming again. But this time in an extraordinarily pleasant way. 

On her left, her right and holding her from behind were three identical Lokis. The three of them looking freshly awake and grinning mischievously, the way the one she loved had when he was planning a new trick.  
“What do you think of that, my dear ?” said the three Lokis almost on the same time, in a weird synchronized way.  
“Loki ?” she said. She was amazed but pleased. She should be scared but it was incredibly thrilling. She caressed the face of the one behind, then the one on her left and on her right. All had the same soft skin and hair. They all felt warm and real. But were they all illusions or was her husband one of them ? And in that case, which one ? They were perfect triplets!  
“Yes, we are me!” they teased in that same weird triple voice.  
“But where is the real you?” she laughed.  
“Does it matter ?” said the one behind, softy grasping her right breast which the one on the right gently sucked.  
“They are all me and they know you the way I do.” said the one on the left, sliding his hand between her legs, caressing sensitive parts. She shuddered.  
“They know what you like. I mean, WE know.” said One-on-the-right, pulling out from the breast he was tasting to go to the other while One-Behind was starting nibbling the neck in a very familiar way. She couldn't help but moan.  
“Do you think you can handle it, my red queen ?” said One-on-the-left, still caressing her in this delicate way he had.  
“Three slaves at your service, three pairs of hands to revere your body, three mouths to explore every inch of your delicious, rosy skin...” He licked his lips naughtily, the way Loki had when plotting very dirty things to do with her.  
“Not to mention the three lower parts...” He deftly inserted a finger, looking for the particular place they recently discovered that made her on edge. “And several other very filthy things we haven't tried yet...” He crooked his finger, she yelped. “ … And two more could help us with it...”  
Sigyn closed her eyes and nodded a silent agreement. It was a dream after all, a pleasurable fantasy for once... So why not being debauched to the fullest ? 

 

*********

 

She had her mouth full of One-Behind's tongue and could barely breathe. Usually, Loki's kisses were not that violent. One-on-the-right was still tending to her breasts (a little roughly, though), telling her how divine they felt, the way Loki did usually but with a very raw unknown tone. She was holding both of them in her hands and she felt a little awkward. It was difficult to stroke two persons at a time in such a private place and do it in sync.  
One-on-the-left was the one who had her main attention. He was between her legs, pleasuring her a little too hard, too impatient. But she didn't mind. She left One-Behind to reward One-on-the-right with her mouth. She got a soft moan out of her husband's double (or was it her husband after all ? Whatever.) She still had her hand on One-Behind, though, and he seemed not to be bothered.  
One-on-the-left decided that it was time and he took Sigyn. He was not very gentle and that surprised her. Loki always acted sometimes as if she was vulnerable but she was not opposed to something more rough. As long as she had the last say in the matter. But right now, this demanding Loki was the ideal thing. She would have encouraged him if she was not busy with the other Lokis...  
She chuckled involuntarily. It must have sent pleasant vibrations to One-on-the-right for he grunted. She couldn't help but finding all of this very amusing. Her brothers worked hard to keep a decent facade of morality in Muspellheim, veiling the unmarried girls, keeping the genders separate, while in reality... She stopped right here. She didn't want to go there again. Yet, what would they said seeing her like that ? Debauched between her husband's clones, fully enjoying the capacities of three lovers at once. Oooh, their faces, it would be simply hilarious ! The very idea made her want crazy things and find a way for those three bastards to know it. She concentrated on the man plunging into her intimacy, on the one she was caressing and who was holding her, on the third being pleasured with her mouth...  
“My red queen,” That was One-Behind, a little out of breath. “I want to do something, but... I am not sure you'd like it.” And to make his point clear, he glided a finger between her buttocks, to an inexperienced place... Sigyn trembled. THIS was not something they even considered.  
“Is it a bad time, my love ?” he purred, a little pleading. His finger caressing and starting to try for entrance. She shivered even more. That was scary, what he was asking. That was crossing some unknown boundaries. But, in the far distance of her mind, a harsh and mocking voice, a familiar taunting she heard from girlhood kept shrieking “Hey Shitfreckles ! Go hide your nasty self, looks like you caught a disease !” Another, more mature but no less insulting. “Who's going to marry THAT ? With her hair and skin ?” Anger rose in her heart. She knew that, mixed with desire, it was a troublesome combination. But she knew now that deep inside she was still afraid and was still letting that fear rule her life. She grabbed One-Behind's hand and put it on her breast, her decision made.  
“Mount me, my prince.” 

One-on-the-left was now on his back, panting and sweating as much as Sigyn who was riding him. One-on-the-right was half standing, half crouching, holding himself on the wall while Sigyn was attending to her lower parts. One-Behind was preparing her, using a special ointment, careful not to hurt. He took his time and Sigyn was grateful for this. On the other hand, she wasn't sure it was going to work. She felt already full. How would she be able to stand two of them at the same time ?  
“I think you are ready, my love. Can I ? Now ?”  
She breathed hard. She wasn't sure but she nodded anyway.  
He entered slowly, letting her time to adjust... Yet, in spite of all the care and tenderness, it was still uncomfortable. She was not really in pain, she just felt...invaded, owned... Deprived of any say in this. The two bodies were crushing her and she had difficulties to breathe and support the tension in her body, the fullness.  
“Oh, Gods...” whimpered one of the Lokis. “You finish me, my love...”  
She sobbed. It was hard to talk. She felt his hands on her face, trying to soothe her. “Oh, my ruby... We can stop if you...” She shook her head fiercely. The two Lokis started to move slowly, extracting a tiny groan from her. It was less overwhelming but still weird. The third one was caressing her face and hair, keeping her sane.  
“I can feel you, my love...” He breathed. “From everywhere, from every part of me and your body. You are heaven, my ruby, my red queen. You are an idol to be worshiped for eternity...” He kissed her while the other two accelerated the pace. Sigyn groaned louder.  
“Once we are king and queen, back in your home in Muspellheim... The night of your coronation as Fire-Queen... We'll assemble all the adult dignitaries and the servants and every willing participant and we will fuck altogether... All of them, grunting like beasts and fucking senseless, right in front of the throne, our throne...”  
Sigyn's eyes went wide open. What in the name of the Nine Realms was her husband babbling about ? Was he insane ? But it was a little enthralling, the idea of her father's magnificent throne hall, with its bright red marble floor, the huge walls of ruby carved with images of volcanoes and lava, the golden throne that was sculpted in a huge obsidian, imitating dark flames... And many, many bodies in a monstrous orgy... That was something those respectable walls would remember !  
“And... Ooh, my love...” Loki panted. “ And us both on the throne. You, bouncing on my lap, or... No, better... Me, naked, on all four, and you fucking me from behind with a special instrument... Wouldn't you like that ?... My queen ?”  
The image of Loki, in such a submissive manner, ready to do her every whims, even the most degrading ones...  
And on that thought she brutally came. She constricted from the climax and the two Lokis came at the same time, shouting.  
Sigyn fell on the pelts. In a flash, she was empty and alone. The air was cold and her body was shivering. In the blink of an eye, she passed from total completion and bliss to a terrible void... She was freezing and she felt lost.  
“Loki ? Loki ?!” She held her breasts and looked around but there was no one.  
Then a hand came from under the bed and dragged itself on the bed-cover. Loki, all sweating and exhausted, climbed awkwardly next to Sigyn. She had never seen him so undone, with his hair like a crazy bird's nest. She started to think he was under the bed the whole time, letting the three clones do the job and admiring the show. She laid down next to him, taking him into her arms.  
“Are you alright, my love ?” She gently kissed him.  
He laughed weakly.  
“You've been enduring three of me and you're asking ME if I am alright ? I am in heaven, my ruby...” He sighed. “But I came a little too hard... Twice too hard...” He annoyingly looked at his lower side. “And I can't believe I am still not satisfied...”  
She laughed. “That's because one of your clones wasn't finished, my love!” She caressed her chest playfully. “Want some help with it ?” She made a deliberately obscene gesture to make him smile. He did.  
“If it's not too much trouble, could you ride me one last time ? I know you must hurt all over...”  
Sigyn smiled in a very mischievous way and started straddling her husband.  
“As you wish, my future King.” She gently rocked, making him whimper. “But, know that I am currently opened and wet, ready to any dirty thing and barely tired...” She kissed him. “I intend that you keep that promise. You and I, on the Fire-Throne. Particularly you on all four...”  
He sighed. In total bliss. He knew then that there would be no more night terrors. Until the day they would conquer Muspellheim.  
“Be gentle, my queen.” He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test and it is not Beta'ed. Please be indulgent !


End file.
